Til Death
by Amber is a Jasper's girl
Summary: What if the rolls were reversed, what if bella chose Jacob instead of Edward? EXB and JXBRXR PLZ!
1. The beginning of the end

**_A/N I want to thank My best friend Megan, for helping me with this book. I want to tell everyone the pairing will change throught out the book with bella so will everyone stop freaking out!!_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this book they all belong to the Wonderful Stephenie Meyer!_**

**_BPOV _**

Today was like any other normal day. Ever since Edward and I had told Charlie we were engaged to be married, Charlie couldn't help but be happy for Edward and I. I had always thought he hated Edward with a great passion. At certain points he even begged Alice to let him see the plans. I think he had an ulterior motive, just wanting to be around Alice more; he adored her like she was his own daughter.  
Edward and I were up in my room, now that Charlie allowed him to be there as long as the door was open. Edward was holding me in the rocking chair in the corner. He was just watching me think, caressing my back. When all of a sudden I could feel a question burning inside him.  
"Are you absolutely sure you want to go through with marrying me? Are you sure you can live with me the way I am?" Edward said Of course I could, I loved him. Who else would I want? JACOB! But wait a minute, Jacob did prove that I loved him, I couldn't deny that and Edward also knew. But, why am I all of a sudden second guessing myself now? I'm pushing it a little close to the wedding to second guess. Do I love Edward or Jacob more? Is there another love out there for me? I've been telling myself and everyone around me that I loved Edward unconditionally, and Just Edward. But is there a slight chance I love Jacob just as much, or even more? Maybe, I should just sleep on it.  
"Edward, I've told you a million times I love you, and I want to spend the rest of entirety with you, trust me on that, okay?" I wanted it to be the truth I really did.  
"Of course Love, I just want you to be absolutely sure." Edward replied I decided it was time I go to bed so I told Edward I was going to take a few human moments and then I would be back out. I went into the bathroom and on the counter was note from Alice.

Dear Bella,  
I had the vision. I'll stop planning the wedding until you decide. I just want you to know no matter who you choose I still want to be your friend. The whole family adores you and wouldn't blame you, if you choose Jacob. You are my best friend and I will be there for you no matter who you choose. So don't make your choice because of us but because of whom you love more, Edward or Jacob. Decide who you want to live with for the rest of eternity and I will help plan your wedding if need be.  
Love,  
Alice

I shook it off and took my shower. Then my mind started wandering uncontrollably. Did Alice know who I was going to choose? Does Edward know I'm second guessing my self? Would Jacob take me if I decided I loved him more? Then I heard Edward ask "Are you ok, love?" I didn't notice I had been in here so long.  
"Yeah, I'm okay. One minute and I will be out." I turned off the shower, got dressed into my monkey pajamas, bushed my teeth and hair and then went back to my room. Edward was still sitting in the rocking chair when I entered my room. He ran over to me at vampire speed and carried me bridal style to my bed. He did that almost every night now, he was so ecstatic we were getting married. Then he kissed me goodnight and left so Charlie wouldn't worry. He went home and changed then when he knew Charlie was asleep for the night he came back in through the window. He came in and kissed me goodnight and lay next to me humming my lullaby waiting for me to fall asleep.

**_EPOV_**

I went home like any other night. Entered the front door, and saw Alice pacing back and forth in the Living room. I have no idea what she was worried about though because, yet again, she was blocking her thoughts from me, only this time she was singing the sesame street theme song, in her head. I asked her what was wrong, but she wouldn't tell me. I wanted to get back to Bella as soon as possible so I just went upstairs to change my clothes. Then I came back downstairs to see Alice STILL pacing. I just blew it off and went to go stand outside my loves window waiting for Charlie to start snoring. Then it was safe to enter. I climbed up the wall and in the opened window. I went to go kiss my love good night and she was tense but I just blew it off. I lay next to her singing her lullaby waiting for her to start dreaming. She started dreaming, it seemed to be a good dream, so I let her sleep. She started saying HIS name. She said "Jacob...My Jacob...What about Edward..? Tell him... Please Jacob...I want...you..." that's where I got up and went to go sit in the rocking chair. I couldn't stand it. She couldn't mean she wanted Jacob more then me could she?? No it had to mean something else. I started dry sobbing. I had to get out of here, before she woke up! I found a piece of paper and a pen on her desk and started writing. I folded it in half and set it where I usually lye by her.

**_BPOV_**

I woke up, and I wasn't cold. I was actually warm. I opened my eyes and stretched. I looked over to where Edward is usually laying when I wake up, and all I saw was a note, addressed to me. Dear Bella,  
I love you! I don't want to stand in the way of you and Jacob If you want to talk either come by or leave the window open!  
Your love,  
E. Cullen What? What was he talking about? Why would I Oh shit! I must have been talking in my sleep again! What could he have heard? Did I say too much? I must have talked about Jacob. But what did I say?

Please Review tell me what you think and wether i should continue or not.


	2. Who, Who, Who? and Why?

**_A/N: ok this is for all of you Jacob lovers especially Twilight Flower, who is the only one who has reviewd me so far, Personally i think edward and Bella belong together but that's what everyone is doing so here i'm changing it up a bit!_**

**_Disclaimier: This is Stephenie Meyers characters not mine!! so yeah!! Beaware!!!_**

****

**_JPOV_**

I wonder if I should go in. Will Edward wonder why I'm here? But wait...I can see him leaving. He never leaves! I must find out where he is going, but maybe I should go see Bella...but then I might lose his trail!

**_EPOV_**

I hate leaving her like this! But Jacob...I just can't believe it! Does she love him more than me? I know they're best friends and all, but still! Maybe I should go back. No, I shouldn't because what if she read the note already! All I can see is my loves eyes staring at me. I love those beautiful dark brown eyes. How could I forget them?!! My love, wait for me. I'm going back! Wait what is that nasty scent? Smells like...MUTT! What is Jacob doing here?!? Does he already know? Did she call him? I have to get to the bottom of this!

**_JPOV_**

What's that new nasty scent? Smells like a...BLOODSUCKER! What is he doing here? Didn't he just leave?

**_BPOV_**

There's a knock at the door. Who could it be? Edward said that he might be back TONIGHT! So it can't be him. Jacob? No, I haven't talked to hi in months. Alice, no she has to know by now. Who could it possibly be?

**_EPOV_**

"What are you doing her mutt?" I said as pleasantly as possible.  
"The same as you I propose, bloodsucker," Jacob replied Then Bella answered the door. Her jaw dropped as soon as she saw the both of us.

_**BPOV**_

Omg! There right in front of me was two glorious GODS! Wait a minute why would they both be at my door? I thought they repelled each other and hated being within a hundred feet of each other let alone at my front door together! I feel faint. Where's a chair?  
"Hello" I said.  
"Jacob go get her a chair!" growled Edward as he caught me right before I fell.  
I heard Jacob mutter something under his breath, but it was incomprehensible. Before I knew it I was sitting on one of the kitchen chairs. Edward was fanning me with the newspaper. Jacob was looking at me with his stunning eyes. Those eyes... they're so beautiful! Wow! That's why he always catches my eye. I finally came to enough to form a coherent sentence. "W-what are you two doing here?"

"Well I came back to check on you so we could talk." Edward answered "And I'm here to see how you're doing I haven't seen you in ages!" Jacob said arrogantly.  
"Ok. Um... let's go sit in the living room so we can all talk." I offered We all went to the living room I sat in the middle of the couch, not thinking. Jacob sat on my left with Edward on my right. I started.  
"Okay so" I have been doing a lot and lot of thinking lately and" I stared at Jacob because I couldn't bear seeing the hurt in Edward's eyes let alone knowing I caused it. But I wanted to look at him so he didn't think that I was ignoring him. When I looked into Jacob's eyes, all I saw was love and anger. I could see him tense up when I said Edward's name! But Edward was calm and nervous he wasn't hiding it very well like he usually did. I don't want to lose him! But I want Jacob as well. They both wouldn't talk very much which was very had for me. "Edward... I love you, but I don't know if you are who I want to spend my life with."

"Jacob you're so loving, and if there were no immortals on this earth I would choose you in a heartbeat, but..."

"I can't decide, I'm not ready for this, I will be in my room." I started tearing up. How could I choose one when I knew it would break the other's heart??

**_ A/N: If you read please reiview i will get updates up sooner if i have more reviews!!!_**


	3. The Suprise!

_**A/N: Here there you go pirate-princess1 thanks for adding my story to your favorites and for the review!! thanks to all my loyal readers who don't leave messages!!! PLZ REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

**_Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters (yet) they all belong to stephenie meyer!!!_**

_**EPOV**_

Maybe I should go talk to her, but maybe she needs some more time. "I'm going to go talk to her." I told Jacob. "No I'm going to go talk to her." replied Jacob.  
"Ok then I will go after you, because I don't want to fight over the mortal heart that is so fragile. I just can't see it! So go ahead!" I answered him as calmly as possible. He gave me a look of surprise.  
"How about we both go?" Jacob said.  
We both went upstairs to TRY and comfort Bella. We knocked on her door, after racing each other up the stairs.

_**BPOV**_

I heard them knocking but I really didn't want to talk to either of them right now so I just sat there crying into my pillow. When I heard someone open the door. Damnit! The door wasn't locked. Jacob came and sat on my bed. Edward stood nearby. They were both berating deeply. Edward taking unnecessary breathes.  
"I don't want to hurt you Bella. I told you that you deserve better then me, even though I don't think this mutt is better maybe in your eyes he is, will you please choose so this can be as painless as possible?" Edward started.  
"I never knew what you saw in this blood sucker. But..." replied Jacob

"I thought I knew what was good for me! But now I don't know anymore!" Bella snapped interrupting Jacob.  
"Is this what I think it is?" Edward questioned.  
"I think so, but I would love to keep in touch with you and still be friends if possible." Bella sobbed

"Wait a minute, what the heck is going on?" asked a very confused Jacob.  
"I'll explain it to him after you leave." I told Edward

"Goodbye Bella" Edward said as he was now dry sobbing.  
"Here take your mom's ring and give it to someone real special too you." I was now crying uncontrollably.

"No, you keep it. As a friendship ring, promising I will be back." He said to me

"Thank you." I got up and we hugged for about 10 minutes before he turned to Jacob.  
"Take care of her please! I will stay out of the way just please, please take care of her!" and with that Edward started walking towards the door.  
"Wait!" I called out after him." I want to see all of you before you disappear again, and PLEASE stay in touch, all of you!" Then I broke down and Edward caught me, which was something I was going to miss, and handed me back to Jacob. "Good bye Love"

_**JPOV**_

Thank god that bloodsucker left. I hate it when my girl is depressed, or at least I think she is my girl now. She started explaining why she chose me.

"I chose you because I really love you and I want to have my own kids, and I want them to be yours. I want them to have all of your amazing features, especially your eyes. I think you'd be a great dad and a much better husband. You are what I've been dreaming of since I was a little girl. I'm just sorry it took me so long to realize that you are the one, I wanted not Edward." I saw a sharp pain in her face as soon as she said his name. How could I make this any better for her? I want her to have an amazing happy life!

**2 MONTHS LATER BPOV**

Jacob and I were waking hand in had at the La Push Beach. It's been almost 2 months since HE left. I said goodbye to the rest of his family and they left for Alaska to live with the Denali's. Jacob took me to the rock where we first met. He got down on one knee and said "Isabella Marie Swan, I have loved you since I first saw you, will you please do me the honor of being my wife?" I was shocked and so, so happy! I was pretty much jumping up and down. "Yes!!!" Bella replied

**Please Review I want some critisism thanks to the two of you who already have the rest of you get on it or your not getting your next chapter!! The chapter won't be up tonight so you have a lot of time to review and read!!! Happy New Year Everyone!!**


	4. How did you know?

**_A/N: thank you for all the reviews I got!! Thank you Nightwind688, pirate-princess1 (who reviewed 2 of my chapters), and Twilight's Flower!!! You guys are awesomely awesome!!! The rest of you really need to start reviewing! I will not put up another chapter until I have 5 reviews for this chapter, so all of you who think you can get by without reviewing you will just get your chapter later!!!! I don't like to be mean but I't dosen't seem like anyone whats to read so I won't continue then!!! Ok Read and Review!!!!_**

_Disclaimer: I don't own anyone but Eric the rest is Stephenie Meyers creation._

**2 WEEKS LATER**

_**JPOV **_

Bella has gone freaky about the wedding. She has hired that bloodsucker to help plan the perfect wedding. That awful stench sickens me so much. But his is important to Bella. At least it was just Alice who came back and not the whole family! (How potent) I have to wear this stupid tux and Bella gets to wear this gorgeous wedding dress. Alice wont' let me see it however. The wedding colors are White, black and baby blue. I wonder why she chose baby blue.

BPOV

I don't know how to tell Jacob that I'm pregnant! Maybe I should do it at the wedding reception! I'll make a toast saying that I'm going to have a baby boy! I would like to name him Eric! I've always loved that name. And it just sounds perfect with the girl's name I picked out for our next child, Lily. Bella, Jacob, Eric, and Lily doesn't it just sound so perfect? I'm so ecstatic!

_**APOV**_

So almost all of the wedding plans are done and set. I'm so happy Bella still asked me to be her Maid of Honor! She even invited the entire family! I had a vision that everyone except Edward was coming. I also had a vision of what Bells is going to announce at the wedding reception! Bella and I are going to go maternity clothes shopping but she doesn't know it yet.

"Bella!" I called; I was staying with her and Charlie until the wedding.

"It's time to go shopping!"

"Do I have to go?" asked Bella

"Yes, I'll tell you why when we get there." I replied.

_**BPOV**_

Oh no! Alice was up to something yet again. She always has an urge to spend money on me. Maybe she has another vision. She couldn't possibly know I was pregnant, could she? I'm gland Edward decided he wasn't going to come to the wedding. I didn't want to start drama on my wedding day. What could Alice have up her sleeve this time?

_**CPOV (Carlisle's)**_

I'm so gland Bella found happiness; however I wish she was marrying Edward not Jacob. Because now Edward just mopes around the house asking what he did wrong, why doesn't Bella love him anymore…..yada yada ya. I mean I love my son and all but we need peace and quiet in this household!

_**APOV**_

"So Bella, when is the expectant date?"

"W-what are you, huh? How do you know?" Bella said

"My visions remember?" I said as I pointed to my head

"Shit! I wanted to surprise everyone"

"Well you can't fool the Amazing Alice!"

"Wow, so what are we shopping for?"

"Promise me you won't freak out?"

"Alice, I promise now tell me!!"

"Maternity Clothes?"

"Why? No one even knows I'm pregnant?"

"People are going to start noticing, and I won't be here to buy you're clothes."

"Good point"

"So, you're OK with me buying you clothes?"

"Yeah I guess, there's no use in fighting with you, Alice."

"So how about this pink one, you still like pink don't you?"

"Yeah, but it's a boy not a girl."

"That doesn't matter!"

"But you do look better in blue, like Ed… Oh sorry never mind"

"No its OK how is he doing?"

"Um… he's doing fine I guess."

"What do you mean you guess?"

"Well he's not taking it as hard as did when he left you, but he's close."

"Let's finish shopping."

"OK"

**_A/N: OK now review, review, review!!!!!!!! 5 reviews for this chapter or you don't get your next chapter!!!!! I would like to tell everyone that this is both a jacob and bella story and an Edward and bella story! so those o of you who don't think Bella should be with Jacob (I'm on your side) She will end up with Edward sometime or another!! so i'm sorry if your not happy with the pairing right now but it will eventually change. (I think)!!!_**

**_Amber_**


	5. The almost wedding!

**A/N: hey, i know i only got one stupid review!!! (it's stupid because it's from my friend and i told her she had to review to make me feel better) all of you are slacking i think this is my last chapter unless i get 5 reviews on this chapter in the next 2 days. otherwise i'm done!!**

**Disclaimer: not mine i wish but it's not so yeah!!**

**2 WEEKS LATER**

_**JPOV**_

Today is the wedding. It's killing me! I've been away from Bella for fifteen hours, fourteen minutes, and six seconds. I can't wait to see her waking down that isle to marry me in her gorgeous wedding gown! We will be married in exactly three hours zero minutes, and fifty-four seconds, and I can't wait! Wait a minute; Alice never said anything about calling Bella being out of the question.

The Phone rings.

"Hello?" I heard my angel's voice say

"Hey it's Jacob"

"Oh, Hi I can't wait until I see you! We will almost be husband and Wife!!!"

"I just want to see you in that beautiful wedding dress you've been talking about none stop!"

"I want to see you now but Alice is pretty much watching my every move."

"I suppose, I should let you go so Alice doesn't suspect that were up to something I love you!"

"Ok, I love you too, Bye!"

"Bye."

_**BPOV**_

I love it when Jacob calls to see how I'm doing; he's so caring and loving. Alice, Esme, and Rosalie have me trapped, in the bathroom at the La Push Hotel. They've had me locked in this bathroom for like 4 hours. M hair is all curled, some of it piled on top of my head, the rest spiraling down my back. My make-up matching my pale complexion. My wedding dress is long white and elegant. (There is a picture on my profile) There is 3 hours left before we have to arrive at the La Push beach. Carlisle took some classes so he can marry us. Even though I wasn't marrying Edward all of the Cullen's/Hales' were up to helping. However, none of them were very happy with the fact that I was marrying Jacob.

**2 HOURS LATER**

_**EPOV**_

I couldn't not go to Bella's wedding. I don't think she would have even invited me, if I didn't give Jacob the choice, when we were supposed to get married. I decided I had to go! I arrived at the wedding and everyone was shocked that I would come to my ex-fiancées wedding. I had to see Bella before the wedding started.

"Alice!" I whispered

"Yes Edward?" she was now standing behind me.

"Where's Bella?" I turned to face her

"I don't think you should see her. You probably shouldn't even be here, you will just get angry"

"Is there a reason I should be angry?"

"Well no, not yet. But I can't tell you anything else."

"Where's Bella" I said pushing past her

"Edward don't go in there."

"Bella!"

"E-Edward?" Bella said it as if it was a question.

"Hey Bella."

"Hi Edward? What are you doing here? I thought you weren't coming?"

"I couldn't let you get married without talking to you first."

"I can't deal with this now; I'm getting married in half an hour."

"Edward, don't bother Bella we have to finish getting her ready" Alice chimed in.

"Alice what do we still have to do?" asked Bella I could see she wanted to talk to me too.

"Well, I think all that's left is your dress. And then everyone else of course."

"Edward, let me get dressed into my wedding dress and then we can talk ok?"

"Yeah sure"

"I don't approve of this but, it's up to Bella. Let's go get your dress on then I'll leave you and Edward to talk while I get ready" I could see she wanted us to talk too just wanted to sound like she was an important part in the decision.

Bella and Alice left to get Bella dressed and then came back out.

"Wow! Your even more gorgeous then I thought you would look" I said in astonishment.

"Edward, don't make this harden for the both of us."

"Bella, I'm going to go let you two talk, but make it quick." Alice was about to leave.

"Bye, Alice I'll call you if I need you." that seemed to calm her down a tad then she had a vision.

"Ok. And Edward don't even think about it"

"What are you thinking about" she directed towards me.

"Nothing, Alice is just being paranoid" that was close.

"Ok? Why did you want to talk to me?"

**A/N: ok so like i said you have 2 days to give me 5 reviews on this chapter otherwise i'm done because i'm not wasting my time for no one to like my story!!!**


	6. The Forbidden!

**A/N: ok so I wasn't even going to post another chapter but Blood Filled Tears keeps telling me I should, so you should thank her by reading all of her awesomely awesome stories!!! You guys don't deserve this but she does and she's more important so ha!! JK or was I?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own this can i put it simpler???**

_**BPOV**_

He wasn't going to try and talk me into ditching Jacob would he?

"I just wanted to tell you that I'm happy for you" He probably chickened out.

"I'm glad you came."

_**EPOV**_

How could she be glad I came??? Now how could I tell her? Why did I wait until now when she was going to be marrying him in a few minutes? She wouldn't even consider me now! Would She? No, she couldn't possibly. I wouldn't even choose me.

"Edward what do you want, I'm getting married in 15 minutes!" She screamed it at me.

"I…I…" This has to be the St time I have been at a loss of words.

"Spit it out Edward!" I'm sure she is aggravated by now.

"ILoveYouBella!" it came out all at once.

"I know, I love you too, but I love Jacob more!" I could see the pain in her face.

" If you come back to me I will change you here and now, If you want!!!" I had to get her back!

I couldn't stand it; it was like she was torturing me on purpose! I walked closer to her. And she took a step back. But we were still within reaching distance with each other.

"What are you doing Edward?!" I heard her but tried to tell my self to stop.

I took another quick step and before either of us knew it… We were kissing, unlike ever before. It was easier then I thought it ever would be, to not hurt her, PHYSICALLY.

_**BPOV**_

What the…? Why was HE crossing the boundaries? Why did he decide to cross the line now, 15 minutes before I was to marry Jacob? Why am I not trying to stop him? Why am I enjoying this?! I DIDN'T WANT THIS! I kept telling my self over and over but the truth was is I still Love Edward and I DID want this!!!! I felt my self involuntarily wrap my legs around his waist. He walked backwards to the couch. He sat on the couch, our kiss never breaking. We sat there passionately kissing for what seemed like hours!!!

_**APOV (Alice's)**_

Where is Bella?!?! Edward better not have seduced her!!! Maybe I will just go check it can't be too bad can it??? I knew what he was doing, I already had the vision. But I told him not to!!! I have to go break them up!!!

"Bella!" I yelled knocking

I decided to just enter I don't think if she was occupied she is going to answer the door. I opened the door and there on the couch was Edward and Bella!

"EDWARD! How dare you???!?! I told you not to even think about it!!!"

They both snapped out of it. Edward stood up real quickly and then Bella did like 2 min. after him.

**A/N: ok so i'm dead serious this time if I don't get 5 reviews from everyone you don't get your chapter it's that simple and i mean on this chapter not other chapters!!!!**

Amber


	7. Oh No!

**A/N: Ok this is for Blood Filled Tears because she is the only one who seems to read this story!!! Plus, she said she would add a chapter to her story if I added a chapter so there!!!**

**Disclaimer: I'm not doing this anymore, you all know better!!! I don't own these characters!!! Stephenie Meyer does!!!**

"Bella, everyone is waiting for you. I will tell them you need 10 ore minutes, Edward! Leave! Now!"

"Wait; don't tell them I need 10 more minutes. Tell Jacob to come here, please." Bella said it with a straight face, but you could hear the pain in her voice.

"No Marry Jacob, don't let me stop you." Edward had to get his 2 cents in before he left.

"Wait! Edward don't go! Meet me at my dad's house in 30 min. I NEED to talk to you." what why did Bella want to talk to me?

"Ok?" Its times like this I hate the fact that I can't read her mind.

"I'll go get Jacob" I saw through Alice's vision where Bella was going.

I left for Charlie's house.

_**JPOV**_

Bella is running ten minutes late and the breeze keeps pushing the bloodsuckers scent towards me.

"Jacob" the pixie looking one ran up to me.

"Yeah?!, is Bella ok?"

"She um… wants to talk to you."

"Can't she wait until after the wedding?"

"She said she wants to talk to you now."

"Ok" I started walking towards the trailer.

"Bella darling! Where are you?"

"I'm on the couch come here" why did she sound like she was hurting?

"What's wrong honey?'

"Edward…I…cancel…wedding….can't…marry…you." she was sobbing uncontrollably.

"What??? Honey clam down I can't understand you." she wasn't saying what I thought she was saying was she?

_**BPOV**_

How could I tell him that Edward was just here? Would he still love me after what just happened? Is there anyway that He would possibly forgive me? That we could go on with the wedding. Did I even want to marry Jacob? All of these thoughts moving through my head it drove me insane! What about the Eric, I haven't even told Jacob!!! Oh no!!!

_**JPOV**_

It looked as if Bella was thinking then, all of a sudden she fainted!!! What could she have been thinking about that would make her faint??? I don't know!! Alice walked in just then and grabbed Bella and brought her to her yellow porche. I asked if I could go with and Alice actually let me. So I jumped in the car and held Bella while Alice drove insanely fast to her house. There Carlisle took a look at her. It seemed like Carlisle and Alice knew something I didn't know because they said they had to take her to the hospital so she could be checked. I asked why they couldn't check her there and they said because they don't have the right equipment and wouldn't tell me anything else.

**A/N: I'm gonna keep writting this story wheteher you guys RXR or not because I have one devoted reader (Blood Filled Tears) and she's the only one who counts because the rest of you don't know how to push the little purple button that says go!!!**

**Amber**


	8. In the hospital!

**_A/N: Thanks for all the awesome reviews!!! that is the most reviewsI have ever gotten on one chapter!!! and it was up for less then 24 hours when I got 5 chapters!!! You are all awesome!!!! This is for all of you!!! ( you still have to review) _**

**_Amber_**

We were in the car on our way to the hospital.

"Alice, why do we have to take Bella to the hospital? She faint's all the time." I was insanely confused!

"Um… I don't think I'm allowed to tell you."

_**APOV**_

I should really call Edward he's probably waiting for Bella. What should I tell Jacob about Bella? I can't tell him the truth, Bella would kill me.

Vision

Bella's at the hospital lying in the bed.

Edward is there.

End Vision

I guess I called Edward. We were at the hospital Carlisle and Jacob took Bella in to admit her. I took this moment to call Edward.

Ring…rin-

"Hello Alice?" how should I tell him?

"I'm at the hospital." I figured the straight forward approach.

"Why? Is Bella Okay?"

"Um… I _**think**_ so. Bu-" he cut me off.

"_**But what**_?"

"Well Edward if you'd let me finish. Bella kind of fainted before telling Jacob because she was going to tell him something really important that she hasn't told him either."

"I'll be there as soon as possible, wait, what was she going to tell the mutt?"

"I have to go sorry, see you when you get here Bye!" I hung up on him.

_**EPOV**_

I was headed for the hospital. What could be so important to make Bella faint? Was she even awake yet? Was the mu… I mean Jacob there? Did Carlisle know? I arrived at the hospital. I just walked up to the girl at the desk and asked for Bella's room number. She told me it was room number 14. I ran down the hall to her room and Jacob was standing outside.

"Hey Jacob." I knew he would be here.

"Hello Blo… I mean Edward, what are you doing here?" didn't he know Alice called me?

"I heard Bella was in the hospital, so how was the wedding?"

"She wanted to talk to me before wedding and ended up passing out."

"Why did they bring her here if she only passed out?" (Edward)

"I don't know they won't tell me Alice said to wait for Bella to wake-up and tell me herself."

"I'll go in and check on her." I started walking towards the door.

"Don't go in there! She is my fiancée I will go in there!" Jacob snapped at me. She must not have told him yet.

"I will get more information out of my dad then you will." I mentally added because he knows she is going to choose me! I entered the room without him stopping me this time. I entered and the first thing I saw was Carlisle giving Bella an ultrasound. That's when I knew what the news was… Bella was pregnant! If I would have been human I definitely would have fainted by now! That mutt got my precious Bella pregnant! That's when Bella saw me.

_**BPOV**_

What was Edward doing here? Where was Jacob? Why am I here? Did I tell Jacob about Eric, or Edward? Did I marry Jacob? Then I was knocked out of my thoughts as I felt a cold vampire hand grab my hand and hold it.

"It's going to be alright." he just kept whispering to me over and over. Like he was trying to convince himself more then me. Then it hit me Edward didn't know I was pregnant with Jacob's baby!

"Edward where is Jacob? I want to talk to _**both**_ of you.

"He's in the hall. I'll go get him?" of course he said it hesitantly.

I heard Edward talking to Jacob but I couldn't understand it.

Then Edward and Jacob entered my hospital room. The machine's started going crazy, but I tried to ignore it but of course, Jacob and Edward started freaking out. Edward called for Carlisle. Carlisle and Alice started running in.

"Hey, Carlisle and Alice, I just was about to talk to Jacob and Edward. I'm ok I just don't know how to break the news to them."

"Boys please keep Bella calm. We definitely don't need her passing out again!" (Carlisle)

"Um… Carlisle could you Alice please leave so I can talk to Edward and Jacob?"

_**Ok if I get 6 reviews I will update soon!!! and I know for a fact you guys are capable fo it!!!**_

_**Amber**_


	9. Decisions decisons!

**_A/N: You are all lucky i couldn't sleep. I'm sorry it's so short but you try writting when your tired can't sleep and have test you know nothing about you have to study for, so get over it!!! Thanks for all the awesome reviews!!!!_**

**_Amber_**

Carlisle and Alice both left and shut the door behind them.

"Um… Edward, could I please talk to you in _private_?"

"Um… Sure?"

"Jacob, I'll talk to you next."

"Ok bye, honey." He came over and kissed me on the cheek. "I'll be right outside the door." With that he left.

"So, what did you want to talk about?"

"Um… how do I tell you this? Let's put it this way, I love you Edward. But… I can't be WITH you."

"Why not?"

"Because, I'm pregnant with Jacob's baby, I'm in love with Him, and I'm supposed to be on my honeymoon with Jacob right now! Plus, I don't know if I could trust you not to leave me again."

"Bella, love, I don't care who the father is if you were mine I would love him, right?" I nodded "with all my heart. And remember, you love me too. At one point you loved me more! I have given you absolutely no reason not to trust me plus, if you come back to me I will change you now, well actually after you give birth but still. I love you Bella I can't _and_ I won't live without you!"

"Edward, why are you doing this to me? You said that you wanted me to be with Jacob, that you didn't want to change me. Yes I do love you, I'm not denying that but I can't be with you. I want this kid, I mean Eric to grow-up with a full-time mommy and daddy because I didn't and I know that I absolutely hated be shuffled back and forth. Edward I wouldn't be able to do that to Eric. I just can't do that to Him. I just can't! I only wanted to be changed before so that I could live with you for eternity but I can't be with you now so I don't need that offer anymore, I'm really Sorry Edward."

"Bella I can't live without you." he was now dry sobbing as I was crying. He reached for my hand, and held it. "Just promise me that you know what you're doing… that you know it's the right thing tell me that you are absolutely sure and I will leave and you will never see me again. The last person to see me will be the Volterra."

"Edward, you can't kill yourself over me!!!!"

"Bella, I told you long ago, that I can't live without you. I won't even attempt to do that again."

"Let me talk to Jacob and then I will talk to the both of you together, Please promise me you won't leave the hospital yet." he kissed me on the cheek.

"I promise, I'll go get Jacob" he got up and left.

A little while later, Jacob entered the room and took _his_ spot on the bed. He grabbed my hand right away.

"Darling, please tell me what is bothering you."

"Jacob, I don't know how to tell you this, I don't know how you will react. Um…"

"Bella, I will love you no matter what it is trust me."

"Jacob remember what happened on your birthday?"

"Yeah, it was great, why… oh… are you…?"

I nodded

""Wow that is great we will be such a happy family, wait a minute why would I be upset about that? Does Edward know?"

"Yes Edward knows he walked in when Carlisle and Alice were in here doing my ultrasound. I didn't think you wanted kids yet. I don't want kids yet. I'm not ready for that yet. I'm not ready for any of this I don't want to get married, I don't want kids right now." I was sobbing even harder now "I just want to be a normal 19 year old." I couldn't continue any longer. Jacob pulled me into a much wanted hug. I tried to push him away the last thing I needed was him comforting me I wanted him to yell at me or something I just hated it when people comforted me when it was all my fault in the first place. That's when Jacob broke the silence.

"Why did we almost get married if you weren't read for it yet? And why didn't you tell me you were pregnant?"

"I… wanted to … make… you happy. And I wanted… to wait… for the … reception" I said in between sobs.

"We can't do anything about the kid situation but, you're going to be a great mommy!"

"Don't say that Jacob I can't even keep myself alive on a daily basis without help. "Plus, being a normal 19 year old is so overrated anyway!"

"Jacob, why can't I ever make-up my own mind? Why do you have pity for me, you should HATE me!"

"Why would I hate you? I have 'pity' on you because it's my fault you are in this situation anyway!"

"Jacob, like they say 'it takes two to tango' It's not like you forced me to sleep with you!"

"I have to think about this, Jacob can you _and_ Edward go get me something to eat from the cafeteria down stairs please?"

"Are you sure you don't want to talk anymore"

"Yeah, I just need to eat right now."

**_A/N: Push the pretty mezmorizing purpule bottom that says GO!!!!! Now I want 12 reviews!!!! Muahahaha!!! I know you all can do it if half of you who read each chapter left a review i would have like 25 reviews at least on each chapter so i know you are all capable of it so get to it!!!!!_**

**_Amber_**


	10. AN: NEED TO READ!

**_Ok everyone I'm going to stop the story here and write like 2 different sequels because if I do it like that then everyone wins so that's what I'm going to do!!!!!!_**

**_Bella and Edward's story will be called:_**

**_Til Death Do Us Part With Edward_**

**_Bella and Jacob's story will be called:_**

**_Til Death Do Us Part With Jacob_**

**_THANK YOU ALL FOR BEING SUCH DEVOTED READERS AND REVIEWERS!!!!!  
Amber_**

**_P.S. I'm changing my screen name!!!!!!_**


	11. AN

**A/N: Okay, so I haven't updated in...well let me see....way too many months to count!!! Don't freak out that I'm marking all of my stories as complete. This summer (last day of school is May 29th) I plan on attacking all of my stories just not at the same time like I did last summer :D I will most likely start with I don't know yet but I'll let you guys know when I do. I plan on it being much better and frequent (like daily) updates this time :D Thanks for your understanding :D**

**Oh, and I'm only going to keep one of my finished storeis on here. So, I'm going to put a poll up. **

**Otherwise I am deleting A Teacher's Sin Version 1, Concrete Angel, Ideas Galore! and The Inevitable. **

**The stories that are going to be up in the poll are Edward and Bella Cullen, Everyting out there, Gotta love the bear, Til Death, Til Death do us part with Edward, Til Death do us part with Jacob and You and me in Idaho. **

**Oh, and The stories I will be re-doing this summer are... A Teacher's Sin REDONE, Is It Possible, The Beginning, and The Truth is Undeniable.**

**Amber**


End file.
